


Leon and Claire...OH MY!

by akira0707



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira0707/pseuds/akira0707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never trust the GPS Leon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leon and Claire...OH MY!

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this posted on my DeviantArt account for sometime, thought I would post it on here : )

"Just stop and ask for directions"  
Leon grunted and tighten his hands on the steering wheel.  
"asking for directions would mean were lost which were not"  
"Were lost"  
"We are not lost"  
"Lost"  
Claire said crossing her arms under her chest and peering out the window, the voice of the GPS broke through the silence ones more.  
"Shit...the fork in the road should have been here"  
"Honey did it ever occurred to you that Ms GPS could be wrong?"  
"this is military grade government issued GPS backed by government satellites ...its not wrong."  
The redhead turned to the blond agent and briefly meet his eyes.  
"Was that made with tax payers money?"  
Leon frowned and turned to the woman next to him.  
"Yeah I think so why?"  
"I want a refund"  
He scuffed and smiled at that.  
"Just ask for directions"  
"Men don't ask for directions."  
"Oh please not that argument again"  
She shifted in her leather seat to look at him.  
"There is no argument its a fact we don't ask for directions, and I'm not lost."  
"Baby its ok no one is here to witness this moment but me no one has to know"  
Leon tore his eyes from the road and gave her one of his bone melting half smiles.  
"Very funny, I happen to have a great sense of direction"  
"Hah! Leon I love you I think you are the most awesome zombie ass kicker there is, I think you give James bond a run for his money, you're hot, great kisser, sex with you is amazing..."  
Leon raised his arched blond brow at her.  
"But honey you couldn't make you re way out of a paper bag!"  
Claire smiled sweetly at her man while he gave her his best attempt at a glare.  
"What about you, miss I walk into sliding doors"  
"Hey! that's a low blow! that happened once and i was slightly tipsy at the time,besides that glass door was to clean for its own good It was as if there were nothing there...Stop laughing at me"  
"I'm sorry sweetheart but that was to damn funny"  
"Yeah for you"  
"And Chris and Jill and everyone at the party"  
"Still not funny Kennedy,that was painful I could have broken my nose"  
Claire put her fingers over her nose and winced.  
"You're not getting any tonight see if that's funny"  
She mumbled and Leon quickly sobered effectively making Claire lauph.  
"Not funny baby"  
"I think its hilarious I could practically see you wince"  
She looked at his lap intently and smiled up at him again.  
"Still not asking"  
He said smirking.  
"So we will continue to chase our tail and miss dinner?"  
"Woof woof sweetheart"  
Claire couldn't help but smile shaking her head muttering under her breath.  
"Men!"


End file.
